Beauty in Darkness
by XxVampirexchanxX
Summary: Axel moves into a house where a murder occured. A young blonde begins to show up everywhere in the house and a dark shadow lurks in every corner. Axel never wants to leave Roxas but will he become scared and run? READ AND FIND OUT! . Akuroku!
1. Beauty in Darkness

Guys I'm writing a new story and yes I will continue my other no worries! I just really wanted to write this! I got my inspiration from the song by one of the best bands ever Hawthorne Heights "Dead in the Water"! NYA! . I love that song! So yah… I really hope all who read enjoy! OH and please review! I need reviews please! pwease… X3 Uh yah I know I have no shame! Teehee…

Disclaimer: I don't own KH2 or KH characters and I definitely do not own the song dead in the water or HH. But might I say thank you Hawthorne Heights for writing this song and inspiring me! .

Okey dokey on with the writing!

_Close the door, lock it tight  
Then I'll know you're safe tonight  
Turn on a song that means the most  
Believe I'm there and hold me close _

She is in my bloodstream, tonight she's draining me  
The room is filled with reds and blues  
I follow as she leads into the darkness  
Drying up my veins, she's a ghost, a silhouette  
Calling out my name  


_rChapter 1_

_Beauty and Purity_

_Out of the darkness I keep hearing stuff… Why is that? A boy young and beautiful like an angel. Why is he there? Why is he __always there? I hear his almost silent sobs from afar. He runs away every time I get close. Am I going crazy? Who is this __boy? Those blue eyes, that blonde hair, and that perfect face. Like I said he's beautiful… Couldn't be human people these __days don't have beauty and innocence like that… I don't care if there a god damned nun nobody is beautiful and no one is __innocent. I don't understand can something that beautiful can be real. I want to talk to him, to touch his perfect skin, kiss __h__is untainted lips, and most of all I want to make the dark loneliness leave those beautiful eyes. _

The redhead was then pulled from his thoughts by something falling of a shelf in his small kitchen. He walked to the source of thenoise and saw a broken plate lying on the tile floor. _'the fuck? Why does weird shit like this keep happening?! _Axel bent down and picked up the broken glass pieces. Axel noticed his reflection on the fiber glass stove_ some one_ was standing behind him. His blood ran cold and all color drained from his face _it was him…_ The redhead felt a cold hand run up his spine and stopped at his shoulder. The boy was stroking his shoulder in a loving way confused as he was he turned around only to see thin air. _What?!_ He though. _Where did he go? Why does he always run?_ The boy was a bit afraid this being the first physical contact with the perfect being… He tuned to look at his reflection and saw himself scared, confused, but worst of all alone… No perfect and beautiful boy… No one there but him… He was alone once more… After the incident with the perfect being the boy sat down and watched some TV show that wasn't even the least bit entertaining just stupid pointless violence, sensuality, and impurity. _I don't understand… why __do I long for something pure and untainted? Do I long for the boy?_ Confusion sweeping over him he sat in silence and then the darkness of sleep fell upon him and he drifted, dreaming of the beautiful boy.

Why was he screaming in his beautiful dream? Why was there blood? Why was the screaming so close? He squinted his eyes,beginning to wake. Then snapped awake he realizing the screaming was coming from the hall way outside his living room. Frightened as ever he got the courage to go to the hall peeking out the door he suppressed a scream of fear. There the perfect boy being attacked by a shadowy figure that looked like darkness itself but what had made him want to scream was the boy. Pieces of flesh torn and hanging from the boys face, his arms and neck looked broken, a bone protruding through his left knee, one of his eyes barely hanging in it's socket, and worst of all his purity and innocence were no where to be found. The boy looked at the red head with pleading eyes that said "save me!" So that's what he did he pulled the boy into his arms and ran back into the living room. He laid the boy on the couch and ran back into the hall to confront the creature but nothing was there the creature had gone back from where it came having lost it's victim.

The redhead walked back into the living room the boy still on the couch but he looked fine… No blood, no torn flesh, no protruding bones, his eye back where it belonged, and all the purity and innocence back as before. The redhead approached the boy asking the question that had been on his mind since the first time he saw the beautiful boy. "Who are you?" The boy looked at him and smiled warmly, "My name is Roxas Matokai. Who are you?" Roxas looked at his rescuers face he was gorgeous two marks under his eyes that kinda looked like tear drops, thin lips, pale skin, long slim body, bright red hair was an understatement more of radiant shinning red hair, and those eyes washed over with pain and fear but still sparkled in a bright way that made the blonde smile. The redhead finally spoke, "I'm Axel Katsura… I don't want to sound rude or hurt your feelings but uh… What are you?" Roxas just smiled, "I'm a spirit trapped on earth by rage and anger that is not my own. I was murdered in this house twenty years ago by a man named Seifer Yano… I'm stuck here because of it." Axel's mouth dropped, "Okay… One more question… uh um… did they ever find you? Your body I mean?" Roxas' eyes hardened, "No one even looked for me… Well no one but my twin, but he never found me so nope nobody knows where I am even today…" Axel was confused _"No one even looked for me…" _the boys voice rang in his head… How could no one look for this boy he was beautiful and no one even bothered? "So where is your body? I mean you've gotta know… It is your body." The boy looked at Axel fearing to say but said despite his better judgment "It's under the floor boards in the basement…" Axel's blood ran cold _under the floor boards in his room where he lived was the body of this boy?! _"I'm sorry I know it scares you but please leave it be… I don't want you to see me that way…" tears began to roll down the blondes cheeks. Then Axel did something he was even surprised about… He gave the boy a hug and not just any hug a loving embrace that said he cared and wanted to help but just incase the blonde didn't get the message he told him. "Roxas… I want to help you… Please don't hide from me anymore I want to get to know you… You're so beautiful and pure… It makes me want to be with you despite what you are…" The blonde looked shocked, "Your going to stay? Everyone else moved out the first second they saw me… I won't leave unless you ask me to. Which you will sooner or later you will…" Axel was confused_ I would never ask such a beautiful thing to leave me like it was my slave __ and I was some kind of king. NO WAY! _"Why would I ask you to leave? I don't want you to leave…" Roxas smiled the smile the redhead had already come to love, "You'll see why soon enough and when you do you will tell me to leave and that I'm disgusting and you never want to be insulted by my presence again. That's just how it is… That's how it always is…" Axel was determined to prove Roxas wrong but as far as he could tell the blonde was positive… _Has that happened before? And the way he talks it __sounds like more than once… I will prove you wrong my Roxas you will see… I will take care of you no matter what… I __ promise. _

With Axel's thoughts settled and questions answered he was completely calm. He decided to go to sleep. He walked in his room and turned down the covers. "You're sleeping with me c'mon." He motioned the boy towards the bed. The blonde obeyed his orders and crawled onto the bed snuggling down in it's warm red blankets Axel no far behind. The moment Axel crawled in bed the blonde cuddled up next to him closing his eyes and inhaling the sweet smell of cinnamon and vanilla while drifting to sleep. Axel saw the younger's breathing slow to a steady pace _how did he get to sleep that fast? Ah well… I'm right behind yah Roxy. _Axel looked at the still figure of the boy pulled him slightly closer and then drifted to sleep himself. They stayed like that all night long not moving and sleeping so deeply they didn't even notice their shadow of an audience. A shadow casting itself over them glaring at the blonde boy and wishing the redhead had never come to his rescue. Even the creature knew he would leave the blonde and then the dark figure would be free to torment the blonde once again. How long would it take? The figure had patience and could wait but everyone's patience ends somewhere. So the figure sunk back into the shadows and waited for the day the redhead gave up on the blonde and left him forever. Still unaware of their shadowy observer Axel and Roxas slept soundly in each others embrace awaiting the days to come.

End chapter 1

So? How did you people like it eh? I need reviews please! The more reviews the faster I update! KK! Well I hope you all enjoyed

my lovely readers. And I give cookies to all who review!!!! COOKIES!!! X3


	2. Loss of a Loved One

I have returned my lovelies!!!! And how I missed you all so very very much! This story will get very sad I warn but it will become happy in the end so do not fear! And now to give thanks to my reviewers!!!! I sobbed while writing this so please keep a tissue box near by at all times during the reading of this chapter! T-T

**Audrey Cullen, Taiky, ****Nakura-Kenji, Slytherinett, SXR4EVA, Blueclouds, and roxas1031!!!!! THANKS TO ALL!!!! X3**

Chapter 2

Loss of a loved one…

Axel awoke to his irritating friend jumping on him at 12:00pm on the dot. "AXEL AXEL AXEL!!!! C'mon fire buddy we were gonna go play today rememba????" The boy with sandy blonde hair squealed… His choice of words making things sound awkward. "Dem it's just turned noon… Can't you come back in a couple of hours…?" The redhead groaned… He felt around the bed for some one who should have been beside him but wasn't. At this Axel snapped awake encoring his friend's scream of pain and surprise and his butt was impaled by the floor. _Where is he?!?!?! Why isn't he here?!?!? HE PROMISED HE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME!!!! _Axel's thoughts whirled through his head and suddenly stopped and were calmed. The boy he was looking for was really right beside him he just had to look at his reflection in his bathroom mirror. Realizing the danger Roxas was in of being discovered by his spazz of a friend he had to get Demyx out and he knew exactly how. "Come my buddy of the belugas… We are going to go and see… DUN DUH DUN… A… MOVIE!!! Now come hurry in the car lets go run to the car Demy!!!" Axel yelled pulling on a Korn shirt and some black straight leg jeans and running out the door after his friend who was scrambling out the door ahead of him. Axel decided Roxas would be safe till he came home after all it would be before dark. He blew Roxas a kiss and waved goodbye as he scurried after his best friend out the door. Roxas smiled at his lover and watched until the car pulled out of the driveway and was out of sight. After that Roxas waited for his love to return home to him later that day.

Roxas finally herd a car pull into the driveway after about six hours of waiting. Just in time too the sun was just going down only one thing worried the blond Axel's friend wasn't gone… And then Roxas got a really good idea… Axel was worried cause he hadn't seen Roxas since he got home but decided to dismiss it. Roxas was probably just hiding from his noisy friend! Axel and Demyx's colossal battle of pillows, popcorn, and other things was interrupted by the door bell conveniently rang at the very second the sun went down. Axel dropped his pillow and went to the door having no idea of who it might be. Axel opened his door to see a young blond his young blond at that. "Hello Axel. Will it still be alright if I stay the night with you?" Roxas asked loud enough for the other boy to hear winking at Axel. "Well of course you can Roxas! That alright with you Demy?!" Demyx looked up from his kicking zombie ass on house of dead 4 "He dude so not my call! Totally yours it ain't my house!" Demyx said with a wide grin. Axel stepped aside for Roxas to enter "Smart idea Roxy. Couldn't of thought one better myself." Roxas smiled at Axel and went into the living room to sit down on the couch next to Demyx. "Hiya! I'm Demyx I'm crazy about water, surfboarding, skateboarding, gold fish, and belugas! They are the bestest thing of like ever!!!!" Demyx smiled offering a hand and a friendly smile to Roxas. Roxas took his hand and shook it gently "My name is Roxas and I really like foxes… And pretty much anything else I guess… hehe." Demyx laughed at little Roxas he was just too cute. The rest of the night was filled with laughter and random food fights and a couple of completely stupid movies that they just couldn't stop laughing at. At around 3 am Demyx decided to go home he was oh so tired and longing for his bed. Axel and Roxas bid him a goodbye and sent him on his way. "I really like your friend Axel… He's really fun and nice and well he's just really fun we'll put it that way!" Roxas said with a smile. "Yah… It's hard not to like him despite his somewhat obnoxious personality. Roxas it is time to sleep! And that is an order!" Axel picked up Roxas bridal style and carried him to his room. Roxas and Axel were both more worn out then they realized and fell asleep almost instantly.

Around 4 am Axel's cell phone began going off he picked it up wiping sleep from his eyes. "Hello?" Axel yawned. "Hello is this Axel?" The unknown voice spoke. "Uh yah this is Axel… Who's askin?" Axel was quite convinced it was some one pranking him. "I have some news about a boy named Demyx Credanski. He was in a car accident earlier this morning." Axel's eye widened in worry "Well is he ok? I mean how bad is he? What hospital did he get taken to?" Axel's voice riddled with panic. "Sir I'm very sorry to say your friend is at a hospital however, he is most definitely not alright. Sir your friend died on the impact of the accident." Axel felt his stomach twist into knots and tears sting his eyes. "Wh… What? He… died on impact? He's dead?" At those words Axel came to the realization of the news he had received. "Yes sir I am very sorry for your loss. He's at the local hospital in an autopsy room at the moment if you would like to go and see his body." Axel got out of bed grabbing his coat. "What did he hit? Well I mean how did he crash?" There was a slight pause and then the voice finally spoke up. "We don't know what he hit. All the video from when the accident occurred is a sudden dent appearing in his car and then him spinning into a street light. As far as we can tell he hit nothing… It's one of the strangest cases we've ever had." Axel was to upset to realize how strange and bizarre this event was he was to upset to even remember his own phone number. "Alright… I'm on my way to the hospital this instant I'll be there soon…" Axel's voice barely audible in the phone squeaked. "Good luck to you and terribly sorry about your loss… I will alert you if anything else is discovered." Axel bid his goodbye to the man and went on his way to the hospital.

The hospital came into view to Axel's dismay… He parked in the deck and walked inside where he found the front desk. He asked the woman where he could find the room also explaining his situation and who he was. The woman gave him the room number it was an odd number. Well to Axel it was the room number was 98 on the 9th floor… Ironically enough 8 was Axel's favorite number and 9 was Demyx's… Axel reached for the door hand shaking like a leaf grabbed hold of the handle and yanked the door open. The room was white and three men where in it he guessed they were the doctors. "Um… Excuse me I'm Axel Kasai… The boy in the car crash tonight was my best friend." The doctors all looked at Axel with sad and sympathetic eyes "We'll give you some time alone." And with that the trio of doctors left the room. Axel walked over to the bed with what he knew was going to be his best friend's dead body and slowly began to pull back the sheet. It wasn't near what Axel had expected a few cuts on the upper torso and bruises here and there… The worse was the wound on his head must have been the wound that caused his death and even that wound didn't look to bad. Axel ran his fingers through the boys hair and caressed his face gently tears began to burn his yes but he wouldn't let them fall he knew Demyx wouldn't want him to cry for anything but especially not him. "Look what they did to your mullet Dem… It's all messed up… Let me fix it for yah eh?" Axel began smoothing the hair back into its normal shape picking out the few strands normally falling in his face and placing them all where they went. "There we go Demy all nice and primped now… Oh I know one other thing you'd want done… You'd love this Dem…" The red head picked up his friends arms and crossed them over his chest like an Egyptian mummy and laughed to himself and then finally broke down into hushed sobs. "Dem… I just don't get it… Why you? Your one of the last people in the world who deserved this… You brought sunshine into my life… Why'd you have to go?" Axel scooped his deceased best friend's body into his arms and began holding him and crying.

The body twitched Axel looked down at Demyx's lifeless corpse and then his eyes flew open. Axel was taken to a place and time and put in a body that was not his. He was driving a blue Jeep Cherokee witch he noted as Demyx's car… Out of the corner of his eye he saw black smoke? That wasn't the first time he'd seen this it was that thing that attacked Roxas but why was it- Axel's thought were cut short as the shadow hit the car like a wrecking ball and sent the car spinning out of control into a street light and then Axel was back in the hospital room still holding his best friend in his arms. Demyx's eyes were fluttering closed once more to become one of the dead "Dem? Demyx if you can hear me I love you're my best friend. I'm so glad I met you! You mean the world to me… I don't want to let you go but I know I don't have a choice in the matter now… Goodnight my beluga buddy sleep well I'll see you again someday I promise… Please don't forget about me up there…"

Axel began to cry once more letting tears flow free this time holding nothing back. "Axel… Please don't cry about me… You know I can't stand when you cry… Oh and no worries fire buddy I won't ever forget you! Goodbye Axel I love you to and oh by the way I loved the king tut thing so totally me yo!" Axel stared wide eyed at his friend who seemed to return for a split second just to say goodbye… "Hey Demyx before you go… What were your last words?" Demyx snickered "Beluga of course! Goodbye Axel I really do love you!" Demyx locked his arms around Axel and Axel locked his arms around Demyx not even a second after they locked together in their final hug Demyx's body went limp again. "Hehe… You always said your last words would be beluga yah silly little sea monkey…" With that Axel tucked Demyx back in the bed, put him back in the "King Tut" position, kissed him on the forehead, and walked out looking back only once and then closing the door behind him. When Axel walked into the hallway no one could be seen so he decided to get going. Axel walked onto the parking deck, found his car and went home. Axel was extremely upset about Demyx but he was also sort of settled about the whole thing ever since his unexpected chance to say goodbye to Demyx and see him smile one last time…


	3. Death Once More and a Secret Told

I'm back! Sorry for the delay guys! I went on vacation!!!!!. Long 8 hour drives SUCK!!!! T-T Ok now on with my writing!

**Audrey Cullen, Taiky, ****Nakura-Kenji, Slytherinett, SXR4EVA, Blueclouds, and roxas1031!!!!!**

Chapter 3

New discoveries of danger!

Axel returned home with a tear stained face and a heavy heart to a little blond sleeping ever so soundly on the couch. Axel walked over to the blond picked him up and carried him to their room. Roxas stirred right as Axel laid him down on the bed. "Axel… Your home. How was it?" The redhead didn't want the blond to see him this way but he realized that was going to be hard to avoid. "It went great Roxas… I mean as great as seeing your best friend's dead body in an autopsy room goes… hehe…" Roxas ran over and hugged the living boy he had come to love so very much… He had to tell him it could not be avoided any longer… "Axel we need to talk about things… You need to know he risks your taking." Axel looked at him confused but decided not to open his mouth and instead just nodded. "The last family to live here only one survived… His name was Hayner… He became somewhat of a best friend to me we talked and laughed he was a lot of fun but then everything went bad… The first to die was his room mate a chubby little boy who was another great friend his name was Pence. The second was Hayner's parents they died in a tragic fire with no cause… Third was his girlfriend Ollett she drowned in a river… After that I explained to him what I'm about to explain to you and he packed up told me he hated me at least a hundred times and then left… People who befriend me and have any other feelings than hate for me… All of whom they love will die at the hands of my killer… Axel I don't want to cause you any more pain so please pack up and leave me!" Axel was shocked he understood the vision why the cloud of darkness seemed so familiar the thing that killed his best friend was the thing attacking Roxas that night! "Now way this can't I mean… Roxas I love you! I can't just pick up and leave! You're pure and innocent nothing like you exists anymore Roxas!" The blond began to cry "I'm everything but pure Axel! All the things he did I'm tainted and unwholesome! You should hate me I got your best friend killed and not to mention others will soon begin to die!" "Roxas I can't just-"

Axel was interrupted by a ring from his phone. "Hello?" The voice on the other line was deep and sounded like they were crying. "Hello Axel this is Rude I work with your brother… He… He's been killed in a helicopter crash the cause is unknown and his body is nowhere to be found… I'm so sorry your brother was a great Turk and I… I never got to tell him I loved him… I'm so… so sorry Axel… I'll tell you if we find anything more… Oh and Axel one more-" Axel herd no more he was now crying once again two people in the same night… Then a voice spoke but it wasn't Rude's it was cold and cruel who's was it? "Why hello their Axel. It's ever so nice of you to take care of my Roxas for me but I need you to leave him. If you don't I'll keep killing all you love till you do." Axel was shocked he knew who this was "I can't leave him I love him!" The voice seemed to chuckle at his confession "Fine then Axel if you love him that much I suppose you don't need anyone else but him then. All you love will suffer and die. Then you can live with my Roxas miserable and alone. Goodnight Axel. Oh and by the way your brother went down in fiery explosion that lit up the sky… and no he didn't die on impact he fell to the ground broke his neck and then burned to death." The line went dead Axel fell to his knees sobbing for the loss of his brother and his best friend. Roxas stood helpless to do anything to comfort the redhead… He just walked back into the shadows and wasn't seen till the next morning… Only hushed sobs could be herd from the two boys for the remainder of the night and then silence…

End Chapter 3


End file.
